Inesperado
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Tan inesperado era su nuevo trabajo siendo niñera de su capitán, como su creciente sentimiento por éste mismo. Zoro estaba en serios problemas. Yaoi. ZoroxLuffy. Lemmon ligero.


**Especificaciones:** Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, ni lucro con ellos, es sólo un escrito por y para fans.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemmon. Pareja: Zoro&Luffy

**Nota:** Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a **Roronoa Szayel, **quien se ha leído mis historias ZoLu y además, se ha tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario en cada una. ¡Eres un amor y te lo agradezco infinito!. Gracias.

—**x**—

«Ịиеsρэяαđō»

El barco estaba en pleno viaje después de haber librado una de las peores y más difíciles batallas a las que se habían enfrentado como tripulación. Todos trataban de descansar lo más que podían para recuperar sus fuerzas, únicamente dos de sus tripulantes aún permanecían bajo el cuidado de Chopper.

— ¿Han mostrado alguna mejoría? – preguntó Nami llegando a la enfermería.

— Siguen igual... – contestó el doctor de los mugiwaras. – pero lo que más me preocupa es el estado de Luffy, se supone que debería haber regresado a su estado normal y no es así. – externó su creciente preocupación.

— Este par de idiotas, siempre tomando la peor parte... – las palabras de la pelirroja más que molestia, dejaban ver lo preocupada que estaba.

— Se pondrán bien... – dijo una tercera voz llegando a la enfermería. Usopp les miró, sabía que pronto iban a responder a las medicinas y cuidados de Chopper. – Ellos no son tan débiles... ¿Verdad, Luffy, Zoro? – la pregunta quedó en el aire ya que ambos aludidos llevaban dos días inconscientes.

...Y finalmente, después de una dura noche en la que Chopper dormitaba en una silla al lado de ellos, Luffy comenzó a toser, despertando con ello al que les vigilaba.

— Luffy, Luffy... – decía emocionado el pequeño reno, mirando al otro parpadear varias veces, apenas despertando.

— ¡Muero de hambre! – el grito aniñado del capitán se dejó escuchar, faltaba poco para que amaneciera y algunos de los tripulantes ya estaban despiertos tan temprano como de costumbre.

Luffy se sentó en un movimiento brusco al escuchar su propio grito, después miró sus manos y comenzó a reír.

— Sugooooi, soy un niño otra vez. – dijo levantándose a pesar de todos los vendajes, mirándose el cuerpo, cada vez más y más sorprendido de si mismo.

— Luffy, que alegría que hayas despertado. – decía Chopper con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando al capitán sentarse de un movimiento sobre la cama, una de sus manos sobre su estómago y la otra en su cabeza mientras reía con fuerza. Segundos después su expresión mutó al ver en la cama junto a la suya, el cuerpo vendado de su segundo al mando, quien aún permanecía inconsciente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro.

— Casi tres días completos. – contestó el doctor. – Zoro está delicado, pero se recuperará, lo que no entendemos es tu condición... Luffy.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Luffy en su eterna actitud despreocupada, pidió comer antes que discutir un tema tan importante como lo que le sucedía. Ya había amanecido por completo y el capitán seguía comiendo para recuperar todas las comidas perdidas en estos días que había estado inconsciente. Sin embargo, los demás tripulantes estaban presentes para discutir lo que sucedía.

— Debe ser una condición médica... ¿Cierto, Doctor-san? – preguntó Robin mirando al aludido.

— Lo más seguro es que su cuerpo haya llegado al límite en esta última pelea, y ahora esté pagando las consecuencias, a pesar de ser de goma, no deja de ser un humano... Yo creo que necesita más tiempo para que su cuerpo sane y vuelva a la normalidad.

Todos miraban al pequeño Luffy comer desesperado, sin preocuparse para nada de la extraña condición. Recordaba haber utilizado su técnica en la que una parte de su cuerpo se vuelve gigante, y la cual trae como consecuencia volverse pequeño después de utilizarla, pero lo normal era que el efecto durara el mismo tiempo que duró utilizando aquella técnica, sin embargo, por lo visto ya llevaba tres días así...

— Mientras no te recuperes, debemos tener cuidado, no podemos permitir que esto se sepa o de lo contrario podría atraer a la marina ahora que estás indefenso. – Nami hablaba viendo al chico, quien después de haber terminado casi con todas las provisiones ahora descansaba con una mano sobre su enorme estómago.

Los demás secundaron la idea, estaba claro que Luffy en la situación actual no podría librar una batalla, tampoco Zoro quien estaba aún inconsciente y bastante lastimado, además que el resto apenas se terminaba de recuperar. Decidieron arriesgarse a llegar a la siguiente isla, anclando el barco lejos en la costa más escondida del lugar, donde no se podía ver población, bajando en el mini merry para ir de compras y explorar el lugar.

Franky y Usopp se habían quedado a cargo del barco, mientras trabajaban reponiendo el combustible que habían gastado en la última batalla e innovando sus armas. Chopper no se había querido separar del espadachín a pesar de que éste siguiera sin responder, Luffy estaba sentado en la cama que antes ocupara para recuperarse mientras platicaba con el reno.

— ¿En verdad Zoro está bien? – preguntaba con aquel nuevo matiz infantil que tenía su voz.

— Si, pronto despertará. – Chopper estaba parado junto al chico de cabello verde con un termómetro en la mano, midiendo su temperatura la cual parecía no estar muy elevada.

Pasó un rato en el que los demás aún estaban de compras, y Luffy siguió platicando con Chopper de cualquier cosa, intentando salir y sentarse en la cabeza del Sunny, sin éxito ya que Chopper le detuvo con extrema facilidad, no sabía que siendo tan pequeño su fuerza también se esfumara de ese modo ya que nunca había durado tanto tiempo así.

Entre los constantes forcejeos y alegatas de Chopper con Luffy quien estando ya bastante aburrido quería salir y de ser posible ir a la isla, pronto escucharon que alguien ahogó una queja, logrando que ambos chicos giraran su vista al espadachín, quien estaba parpadeando pesadamente una y otra vez, parecía quererse acostumbrar a la luz que había en la habitación.

— ¡Zoro! – gritó el reno tomando su estetoscopio y corriendo hasta el aludido para revisar su pulso, su ritmo cardiaco y demás cosas típicas de un doctor. Logrando con ello que el peliverde se quejara por la atención.

— Zoro, que bueno que has despertado. – dijo Luffy con su enorme y acostumbrada sonrisa, sin embargo el tono infantil de su voz captó con rapidez la atención de quien recién despertaba.

— ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó al ver a Luffy aún con el tamaño de un niño pequeño, miró a ambos en la habitación mientras se sentaba de golpe, ocasionando un leve mareo que le obligó a tomar su cabeza con una mano. - ¿Por qué estás así? – indagó nuevamente viendo directo a su capitán.

— No lo sé. – contestó despreocupado, volviendo a sonreír con fuerza, mostrando su dentadura y cerrando sus ojos.

— No debes ponerte de pie aún, sigues débil. – regañó Chopper convirtiéndose en mitad humano para aumentar su tamaño y poder detener un poco al espadachín de ser necesario.

— ¿Qué está pasando, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

— 3 días... – contestó el doctor de los mugiwaras.

— ¿Tres días?. – la respuesta no era la que esperaba. - ¿Acaso volvieron a aparecer esos tipos o qué pasó? – indagó no entendiendo el por qué Luffy tenía aquella apariencia si ya habían pasado tres días desde que hubieran tenido aquella difícil batalla en la que apenas y habían salido victoriosos; su única conclusión había sido que el capitán acababa de enfrentarse a alguien y por eso era un niño pero seguramente en cualquier momento regresaría a la normalidad.

— No sabemos con exactitud, Zoro. Pero estoy casi seguro que esto se debe al hecho de que Luffy haya llevado su cuerpo al límite en la última batalla... Esperamos que pronto pueda volver a su estado normal. – aseguró Chopper mirando al pequeño niño de cabellos negros que los miraba aparentemente despreocupado.

— Todo estará bien, no pasa nada. – la alegría y despreocupación del afectado casi terminaban por exasperar a Zoro, ya que era obvio que algo malo tenía que haber sucedido para estar en esta situación.

...

Dos días más habían pasado y la apariencia de Luffy seguía igual, la tripulación estaba muy preocupada, se la pasaban hablando sobre lo que sería correcto hacer, mientras Chopper buscaba desesperado entre todos sus libros de medicina aunque quizás fuese un tanto inútil.

Por lo pronto habían llegado a una decisión unánime, bueno, por lo menos todos los que estuvieron presentes en la discusión estaban de acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser su niñera? – preguntaba molesto mientras elevaba una pesa gigante con ambos brazos. – No tengo tiempo para eso, Luffy es fuerte, él puede cuidarse solo. – repetía sin girar a ver a la chica de cabello naranja que le miraba, sus manos puestas sobre su cadera y su expresión denotaban su impaciencia.

— Lo harás porque tú tampoco debes salir, ni siquiera deberías estar entrenando, estás demente, por poco mueres, acabas de despertar hace dos días y, ¿ya entrenas de este modo? – su voz sonaba incrédula.

— No lo haré. – la voz de Zoro resonó en toda la habitación.

— ¡Oh, yo se que lo harás! – dijo sonriendo. – Tengo una idea... – comentó Nami mientras salía decidida de la habitación. Zoro dejó la pesa con que entrenaba y salió detrás de la chica, esto no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Qué pretendes? – indagó siguiéndola. Nami giró a verle deteniéndose al instante.

— Si no quieres que use la fuerza, tendrás que aceptar ser _la niñera _de Luffy, o tal vez pueda contarle algunas cosas que te escuché decir mientras dormías...

— ¡Mientes!. No tienes nada... – dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirándole despectivo hacia abajo.

— Bueno, entonces supongo que si estás seguro no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿Cierto? – afirmó, comenzando su andar una vez más.

— Un momento... – le detuvo, un tic nervioso cruzaba su ceja izquierda, cerró sus ojos y los talló con una mano sobre ellos. - ¿Para qué necesita Luffy que le cuiden?

Nami sonrió, sabía que aquella pregunta significaba solamente una cosa. _Había aceptado. _

— Luffy es terco, se aburre con facilidad y a pesar de tener la apariencia de un niño, aún así es difícil contenerle cuando quiere salir... – comenzó la chica con su explicación. – ...Y es obvio que si alguien del gobierno se entera de la situación actual, aprovecharían el momento para tratar de atraparlo. O incluso alguien más podría querer ganarse la recompensa entregándolo...

— Si, si entiendo eso, pero... – la frase quedó en el aire, Zoro aceptaba con su silencio haber perdido la batalla. Nami sonrió ampliamente y después se retiró, dejando a un peliverde con el ceño fruncido y una vena latiendo en su frente.

Zoro tenía rato de haber comenzado a entrenar luego de que la chica pelinaranja se fuera de ahí, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse una vez más.

— Zoro. – la voz infantil de Luffy se escuchó por toda la habitación. El aludido giró su vista al recién llegado.

— ¿No te han dicho que no andes solo? – preguntó volviendo a su entrenamiento.

— ¡Zoro no me quiere! – gritó juntando sus cejas y apretando su boca.

El espadachín por poco y dejaba caer sobre sus pies la pesa de tamaño descomunal que levantaba. La colocó junto a la pared donde estaban las demás, girando su vista a Luffy.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Luffy? – preguntó tomando una pequeña toalla con la que comenzó a secar el sudor en su rostro.

— Nami dijo que no quieres ayudarme a que vuelva a ser normal. – afirmó mientras le señalaba con un dedo, su expresión amenazante *tanto como podía serlo en el estado infantil que se encontraba ahora el capitán de los mugiwaras*

— Nami... – murmuró Zoro entre dientes, por lo menos no había hablado con el chico sobre lo que supuestamente había dicho mientras dormía. – Luffy, sabes que debes permanecer dentro del barco, no puedes salir ni sentarte al frente como lo haces normalmente, es cuestión de días... – explicó.

— ¿Zoro va estár conmigo esos días? – indagó cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indignación.

El peliverde suspiró con fuerza. ¡Serían unos días muy largos!

...Unos días en los que pondría a prueba aquello que creía _no sentir. _

—**Primer día—**

Había pasado la hora de la cena, y aunque para todos fuera difícil de entender, Luffy había comido tanto como cuando su cuerpo estaba de un tamaño normal, la pregunta implícita en la cara de todos era la misma, ¿Dónde diablos guardaba ese cuerpo tan pequeño tanta comida? Sin querer realmente averiguarlo, la hora de la cena pasó tranquila, o por lo menos tanto como siempre lo es.

Zoro caminaba a su cuarto, ésta noche no le tocaba estar de guardia por lo que mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo con pereza, bostezó y entró en su habitación. La figura de Luffy sentado en su cama le hizo detenerse en seco bajo el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó más sorprendido que molesto.

— Zoro dijo que estaría conmigo estos días. – la amplia y sincera sonrisa del pequeño Luffy dejó a Zoro sin palabras. ¿Y ahora cómo explicarle?

— Luffy, a la hora de dormir no es necesario que esté contigo, dije que estaría contigo mientras... bueno, me refiero a que... Cuando tú... – gruñó sin saber exactamente lo que quería explicar. El rostro de Luffy se ladeo un poco sin entender las frases incompletas del espadachín. — Irás del lado de la pared. – avisó quitándose las espadas, recargándolas junto a la cama.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y retiró sus botas, estaba inquieto pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

— Luffy estás seguro que...

— Buenas noches, Zoro. – canturreó la vocesilla junto a él.

El peliverde se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a su capitán, jalando la cobija mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, el cual normalmente llegaba sin que se lo propusiera y ahora parecía estar ausente.

Aquella había sido una muy larga noche, en la cual primero no había podido conciliar el sueño, cuando creyó comenzar a dormirse, Luffy le pateó y después se giró enrollándose en la única cobija, se medio incorporó para darle un golpe y mandarlo hasta la pared de la que se supone no debería haberse separado.

Pero todo el mundo se detuvo cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Luffy abrazarle por la espalda. Gruñó y se giró para apartarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el menor le abrazara mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible entre dientes. Fijó sus ojos en los de su capitán, acercando su mano hasta el rostro del otro, sonriendo un poco al tacto.

Ese fue el momento en que decidió que debía dormir, o quizás su mente comenzara a hacerle malas jugadas por falta del suficiente descanso.

—**Segundo día—**

Tal vez el primer día había sido bastante agitado, y digamos que sucedieron cosas inesperadas, pero cuando crees que algo no puede ir peor, la vida siempre te da razones para no volverla a retar.

En el inesperado segundo día en su nuevo _trabajo como niñera de su capitán _había sucedido lo que nunca en su vida.

Para dar inicio a un muy _buen _día, Luffy le había hecho corretearle por toda la borda para atraparlo y llevarlo hasta la cocina a desayunar –No porque no quisiera comer, sino porque no deseaba apartarse del mascarón del sunny-, pero eso no era el verdadero problema, ese sólo había sido el comienzo de una cadena de situaciones que en su vida hubiera esperado ser partícipe

Antes de la hora de la comida, Zoro había terminado _una _de las varias rutinas de ejercicio que comúnmente hacía en el día, por lo que le dijo a Luffy que se metería a bañar, así que el capitán debía quedarse quieto en la habitación mientras él salía, ya que para su mala fortuna, en el barco sólo estaban Franky y Usopp en la parte baja donde ajustaban la máquina del sunny.

— Aquí vas a esperarme, no tardo en salir. – ordenó el espadachín mientras abría su pantalón y arrojaba lejos los zapatos, perdiéndose después en el baño.

Zoro tallaba su cuerpo con rapidez para salir lo más pronto posible, a sabiendas que su capitán no se quedaría donde le ordenó, no por nada le conocía tan bien y sabía lo testarudo que era, además estando a solas se terminaría aburriendo en menos de un segundo.

Eso era lo que pensaba cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose lentamente, como si alguien pretendiera pasar desapercibido. Su cuerpo se alertó, listo para atacar a quien se hubiese atrevido a entrar, cuando al abrir de golpe la puerta de la regadera miró al pequeño Luffy desnudo frente a él.

Su mandíbula se descolocó y por un par de minutos que parecieron eternos, no supo que decir.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – gritó recuperándose del shock. – Ve a la habitación, cuando salga entras a bañarte tú si así lo deseas... – le regañó cerrando la puerta de la regadera, la cual en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba abierta otra vez.

— Zoro debe cuidar de mi. – dijo riendo. – Yo no puedo alcanzar las cosas. – dijo refiriéndose a lo alto que estaban el jabón y demás útiles de limpieza.

— Eres de goma, no te hagas el idiota. – regañó una vez más.

— Pero no puedo estirarme mucho con esta apariencia. – devolvió molesto, estirando su brazo lo más que podía, golpeando el estómago de Zoro en el proceso. - ¿Lo ves?

...Y si se están preguntando si Zoro terminó accediendo a bañarse junto al pequeño Luffy, están en lo correcto quienes crean que así fue. El peliverde había terminado realizando las funciones de un padre hacia el menor, claro, un padre con pensamientos muy extraños sobre su hijo.

—**Tercer día—**

No era de sorprenderse el hecho de que había prácticamente sermoneado a Luffy sobre no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior a los demás, no porque hubieran hecho algo malo durante el baño, claro que no, en verdad, ¡Nada malo había sucedido!

...Sin embargo el hecho en sí se veía mal aunque nada _malo _pasara, por lo que habían decidido que sería parte de las cosas que los demás no tenían por qué conocer. Al menos en eso habían quedado.

Zoro llevaba tres días sin poder dormir bien en las noches, ya que desde que su capitán había decidido que mientras él se dedicara a cuidarle, sería a tiempo completo, no le dejaba dormir solo, lo cual implicaba un mini Luffy pateándole, golpeándole con los puños, girándose como turbina encendida, incluso terminaba abrazándole en ...todas las ocasiones.

Estaba de más decir que sus múltiples siestas a lo largo del día se habían visto reducidas a _ninguna, _ya que Luffy parecía tener la pila de un niño, no sólo su apariencia, y dado que no podía dejarle un minuto solo sin que saliera corriendo a la cabeza del sunny con imprudencia, no podía perder la conciencia y dormir.

Ya no sabía con qué entretener a su capitán, ni siquiera podían retarse a un duelo_ amistoso_ para pasar el rato, ya que Luffy era tan pequeño que no era para nada un rival, siendo frustrante para el moreno y una desilusión para el peliverde.

Una de las técnicas del espadachín para entretenerle era mantenerlo comiendo —si, Sanji seguía siendo el encargado de prepararle la comida, pero vamos, en algo debía contribuír a la causa, ¿Cierto?—, Luffy después de que consumía grandes cantidades de comida terminaba por lo menos permaneciendo sentado un buen rato en lo que su estómago procesaba la vaca completa que le había hecho comer.

Pero el hecho de que Luffy estuviera sin brincar o correr por ahí, no significaba que Zoro tendría paz. ¡Claro que no! Después de todo estaba a cargo de un ya muy harto Luffy.

— ¿Crees que me recupere pronto? – preguntó el menor, con una mano sobre su estómago luego de haber comido.

— ¿A qué viene eso? – devolvió la cuestión sin contestar.

— No lo sé. – dijo riendo feliz. – Zoro...

— Nnh. – un sonido fue la respuesta a Luffy para que continuase hablando.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea enamorarte? – indagó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

— No lo sé. – soltó.

— ¿Crees que llegue alguien para ti? – volvió a preguntar.

— No lo sé. – volvió a responder con algo de fastidio.

Ambos sentados en el suelo de la sala donde Zoro solía entrenar, mirando hacia afuera por una ventana.

— Cuando llegue... ¿Te alejarás de mí?

La pregunta había quedado en el aire, Zoro se negaba a responder una tontería como esa, y Luffy esperaba con paciencia cualquier sonido que el otro le diese como respuesta.

— Supongo que así debe ser... – dijo el mugiwara tomando aquel silencio como una respuesta positiva a su anterior pregunta.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Luffy? – soltó algo indignado.

— Bueno, es que no entiendo muy bien sobre ese tipo de cosas, por eso te pregunto.

— No me voy a ir a ningún lado, estaré contigo hasta que seas el rey de los piratas. – puntualizó aún sin girar a ver al menor.

— ¿Y después?

¿Acaso no bastaba con la respuesta que había recibido de Zoro? Se supone que debió ser suficiente.

— ...Hasta que tú quieras. – corrigió la última parte de su frase anterior.

La risilla del pequeño Luffy inundó la habitación.

—**Cuarto día—**

Contaba los días para que Luffy volviera a su tamaño normal, no sólo porque la situación se estaba poniendo crítica al no saber que era lo que causaba en su capitán aquella condición, tampoco por le hecho de tener que vigilarle todo el maldito día, porque _cuidar _no era la palabra correcta, ya que Monkey D. Luffy no ocupaba que cuidasen de él ni siquiera teniendo la apariencia de un niño no mayor a los 6 años.

...¿Entonces cual era la mayor preocupación de Zoro para desear que Luffy volviera a la normalidad?

Estaba renuente a aceptar una cosa como esa, no podía si quiera aceptarlo ante sí mismo, menos frente a otra persona, por lo que aún no iba a decir nada. Pero estaba más que claro que tenía sus razones válidas para desear con todo su espadachín corazón que aquella tortura terminara.

Tal vez todo esto se debía a la falta de sueño, a lo mejor de eso se trataba, lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

Sin proponérselo aquella tarde después de haber comido, Luffy se quedó junto a Sanji en la cocina, pidiéndole que le preparara algún postre que se le había antojado y que hacía tiempo que no lo comía, por lo que aprovechó para escabullirse y salir a tomar una siesta recargado en el mastil del barco como solía hacerlo con anterioridad, sintiendo el sol golpearle el rostro, subió sus manos cruzándolas tras su nuca y antes de lo que pensó cayó bajo un sueño más que profundo, poco digno de un espadachín.

...Pasaron minutos, quizás hasta horas ya que sus ojos entreabiertos notaron la falta de luz a su alrededor, estiró sus brazos desperezándose mientras bostezaba ruidosamente, cayendo en cuenta de la extraña calidez que sintió en su pecho desnudo –gracias a su camisa abierta-.

Su vista bajó notando el cuerpo del pequeño Luffy aferrado a él, sus pequeñas manitas estiradas sobre su pecho se sentían cálidas, mientras su despeinado cabello negro le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, ¿Por que era eso lo que lo estaba causando, cierto?

— Luffy... – llamó al menor mientras le movía del hombro. El menor apretó los ojos como si de un momento a otro fuese a abrirlos pero nada pasó, Zoro sonrió mientras lo veía ahora tendido sobre su regazo al haberlo movido, apartó un par de mechones negros sobre la frente de Luffy, después delineó la redonda cara del niño que dormía sobre él.

Sin pensarlo realmente se vio a sí mismo palpando todo el rostro del infante, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz bajo su ojo, y después la pequeña y afilada nariz, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la boca que entreabierta exhalaba, se puso de pie con un salto, logrando que el chico saliera volando, pero antes de que si quiera tocara el suelo brincó hasta tomarlo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Vaya que tienes un sueño pesado! – exclamó para sí mismo mientras lo cargaba con ambos brazos sintiendo como el pelinegro se acomodaba entre estos, entrando al área de las habitaciones, directo a la que compartían desde hacía unos días.

Cuando le puso sobre la cama escuchó al niño quejarse, después de unos minutos le miró abrir los ojos y voltear a su alrededor, Luffy se sentó en la cama aún tallándose un ojo con su mano.

— ¿Zoro? – preguntó dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación. La tierna voz repitió el nombre un par de veces más hasta que el aludido, que ya estaba sentado en una esquina retirada de la cama en el suelo de aquel lugar, gruñó en respuesta.

— Vuelve a dormir, Luffy. Aquí estoy. – habló por lo bajo, esperando que con aquello el otro se callara, pero contrario a todo lo que pensó, le miró bajarse de la cama de un salto, y caminar hasta él mientras arrastraba la cobija que segundos antes le había estado cubriendo. – Sigue durmiendo, en un rato voy. – volvió a repetir.

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el cuerpo del menor acomodándose sobre su regazo, mientras los tapaba a ambos con la cobija que había traído entre sus manos. Zoro no supo que decir, sólo puso una mano sobre la espalda del chico, que le abrazaba con fuerza como si le necesitara cerca, los pequeños brazos de Luffy rodeaban el pecho del espadachín, palpando la piel con sus manitas extendidas sobre el pecho y otra en la espalda.

— ¡Quiero estar donde Zoro esté! – confesó para después bostezar ruidosamente y mover un poco su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Luffy sintió la otra mano de Zoro acomodarle el cabello hacia atrás en una lenta y disimulada caricia, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

—**Quinto día—**

— Luffy, parece que Chopper tiene algo para ti... – anunció Nami mientras entraba sonriendo hasta la habitación. Parecía emocionada.

El aludido brincó de la cama donde había estado molestando a Zoro toda la mañana pidiéndole que jugara con él a las escondidas, siendo rechazado total y completamente por el espadachín.

— ¡Yosh! – gritó emocionado mientras corría hasta la enfermería, donde el pobre de Chopper había vivido los últimos días mientras estudiaba alguna forma de ayudar a su capitán. - ¡Chopper! – gritó emocionado mientras entraba a la pequeña habitación.

— Luffy, creo que por fin pude lograrlo. – decía dejándose caer en la cama más próxima que tenía, normalmente para sus pacientes. – Ahí está, esa cápsula roja, es una proteína especial que he creado para que puedas convertirte el tiempo que quieras y tu cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad en cuanto la tomes. Pero al igual que las rumble balls no es bueno abusar de ellas porque pueden dañar tu salud... – dijo quedándose dormido al instante.

El capitán de los mugiwaras miró la pastilla y sonrió, agradeciendo al pequeño reno que ahora estaba descansando después de haber dado su mejor esfuerzo.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Luffy dejara la habitación, y él permanecía aún recostado mirando el techo, poco a poco sus ojos pesaron más hasta que se quedó completamente dormido, sintiéndose extraño por estar solo. Tras un rato, sintió la calidez a la que rápidamente se había acostumbrado, elevó una mano para acariciar aquel cabello negro que olía tan bien, aquellas manos sobre su pecho que le... ¿Recorrían de arriba abajo?

Abrió los ojos topándose con la usual sonrisa de Luffy, quien con sus manos le acariciaba el pecho de arriba abajo, aprovechando la camisa blanca a rayas que estaba abierta para tocarle directamente la piel. Zoro vio a su capitán ya recuperado y se sentó en un movimiento.

— Lu... Lu...ffy. – el nombre apenas y había podido salir de sus labios.

De los labios de su capitán sólo se escuchó el sonido tan clásico que le indicaba que guardara silencio, al mismo tiempo que un dedo se posó sobre su boca, dejándole en un estado casi catatónico cuando Luffy se sentó sobre su regazo, pasando una pierna a cada lado, quedando frente y muy cerca de él.

— Ya estaba deseando esto. – dijo el capitán en un susurro muy cerca de los labios contrarios. - ...Pero siendo un niño sabía que jamás lo aceptarías. – terminó la frase, tomando los labios de Zoro inmediatamente.

El peliverde cerró sus ojos casi por instinto cuando sintió los labios de su capitán urgirle a abrir su boca, humedeciéndoles primero antes de iniciar aquel roce que les obligó a suspirar dentro de la boca contraria, sobre todo cuando la lengua de ambos se enredó en un juego que no deseaban terminar.

— Dijiste que no comprendías... – comentó Zoro a Luffy retomando la plática que habían tenido un par de días atrás, cuando el pelinegro le confesó no entender sobre el amor.

—...Y aún no comprendo del todo. – confesó dejando vagar sus manos por debajo de la camisa, que abierta le invitaba a acariciar al dueño de ese marcado pecho. – Pero te necesito, más que nunca conmigo. –

Luffy se quitó la camisa antes de que Zoro si quiera pudiera reaccionar ante lo que hacían, llevándose después la del peliverde también, dejando a ambos en pantalón.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar, o lo hago solo? – preguntó lamiendo el oído de Zoro, que parecía incrédulo aún.

Y ante aquello que pareció una burla, o un reto, las manos del espadachín cobraron vida, tomándole de la espalda para girarlo y dejarlo caer sobre la cama quedando encima de su capitán.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que pensabas en esto cuando eras un niñito molesto? – preguntó hincado mirando los ojos de Luffy mientras desabotonaba y retiraba las prendas que aún vestía el pelinegro.

— Lo pensaba cada noche que dormía abrazado a ti... – confesó sonriendo emocionado como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo común.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Zoro no se podía describir, era una mezcla que denotaba un tanto de orgullo y al mismo tiempo felicidad.

— Fuiste un niño bastante problemático, ¿Sabías?

— Lo sé. – las manos de Luffy se movieron hasta tomar el pantalón de Zoro y bajarlo de un solo movimiento, ayudando al otro a que lo sacara por completo, abrazándole con las piernas luego de que ambos quedaran completamente desnudos.

Luffy permanecía sobre su espalda, y Zoro hincado mirando al otro que le rodeaba de la cintura con ambas piernas para atraerle a su cuerpo.

— ¿Ya no deseas pasar el día conmigo? – preguntó Luffy jalando el cuerpo del otro, haciendo chocar su trasero contra la pelvis del otro, que se limitó a cerrar sus ojos ante el movimiento tan descarado.

— ¡Claro que no! – afirmó echando su cabeza hacia atrás ante el movimiento que Luffy realizaba, como si estuviera siendo embestido por el peliverde. – Eres...una...mo-les-tia...

Ante aquellas palabras Luffy se restregó con más fuerza contra la pelvis contraria, sintiendo la dureza de Zoro contra su trasero.

— Entonces supongo que tampoco deseas que esté aquí ahora... – comentó Luffy mientras hacía ademán de soltar la cadera del peliverde, quien tomó las piernas de su capitán jalándole con fuerza hasta hacerlos chocar una vez más.

— No te irás a ningún lado después de _despertarme _de este modo. – amenazó Zoro inclinándose al frente lo suficiente para besarle, tomando a Luffy del cabello hasta acomodar la cabeza del chico para tomar sus labios de forma más cómoda para ambos.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, después de todo habían estado deseando esto desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, sin embargo los sentimientos habían salido a flote gracias a los últimos días que habían pasado juntos cada hora y minuto, provocándoles una dependencia, y un deseo más allá del ser simplemente amigos.

Las manos de Zoro recorrían con insistencia el delgado cuerpo que se exponía bajo el suyo, regalándole húmedos besos en toda la extensión de piel a la que podía accesar, llegando hasta la cadera del menor, donde con su lengua y sus labios le hizo llegar al éxtasis, logrando que su cuerpo se sacudiera en un delirante orgasmo.

Pero ello sólo era el comienzo de la diversión, ya que aprovechando el líquido seminal del otro, le penetró con dos dedos para irle preparando, después de todo tenía a su merced aquella entrada que desde hacía rato estaba expuesta ante su miembro.

Luego de prepararle por varios minutos en los que le vio retorcerse y gemir sonoramente, sacó sus dedos, comenzando a entrar de forma lenta...

— ¿Estás listo? – preguntó dando a entender que entraría de un sólo empujón. La sonrisa en el rostro de su capitán le dio la respuesta positiva que esperaba, por lo que en un movimiento llegó hasta el fondo, logrando con ello que ambos arquearan su espalda ante la arrebatadora sensación.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas e intensas, importándoles poco el sonido sordo que la cama donde estaban hacía ante el insistente movimiento. Zoro estiró sus brazos hasta tomar la espalda de Luffy para levantarlo sin separarse, colocándolo sobre su regazo mientras él se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

El rostro de Luffy se hundió en el cuello de Zoro, regalando besos y una que otra mordida sobre el área, decidiendo que tenía que dejar una marca en el lugar que de ahora en adelante era sólo para él.

Tras un largo rato de aquel intenso vaivén, ambos lograron llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo sus corazones latiendo a mil.

— No vuelvas a interferir con mis horas de sueño... – amenazó Zoro.

— Te aseguro que en adelante dormir será en lo último que pienses...

La sonrisa se hizo amplia en el rostro de ambos. Sus ojos brillaron con un tinte especial, después de todo, aquel problema había terminado uniéndoles de una forma inesperada, pero que ya desde tiempo antes deseaban.

.:**Owari**:.

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto"  
«Charles Chaplin»_

—X—

Después de un par de semanas de haber escrito esto, finalmente me decidí a compartirlo. Quizás sólo por cooperar con la comunidad ZoLu, (a la cual le faltan escritores en español, por cierto) A lo mejor no fue un buen aporte, pero hago mi esfuerzo. Sean honestos, ¿No les pareció muy pesado todo el escrito?. Hasta que lo terminé y lo releí me di cuenta que casi no tiene diálogos y eso tiende a volver un tanto tedioso el escrito a la hora de leerlo, pero ustedes dirán. Agradezco sus sinceras y sobre todo _constructivas_ opiniones.

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
